Balancing the Scales
by Nemesis13
Summary: Dumbledore is of the Light, Voldemort is of the Dark, and both consider the Boy-Who-Lived to be the linchpin to all their machinations. What neither could have ever anticipated was a time lost Lady of the Sith entering the stage with her somewhat wary girlfriend. Now, Harry is in the nurturing hands of Darth Revan and Bastila Shan, who will gladly guide him to achieve his destiny.
1. Prologue

**So I couldn't sleep and I had an idea, how would Harry turn out if he was raised by a Gray Darth Revan who was marooned in the ass end of nowhere and had nothing better to do? This prologue was the end result, I kind of liked how Revan and Bastila's characterizations ended up considering I hadn't really planned this out. Anyway, I'm going to at the very least write Harry's first meeting with her and Bastila at some point but regardless this was just a fun little diversion, please enjoy!**

* * *

There comes a time in one's life where they really have to take a step back and evaluate all the past actions they had taken to get to this point and wonder in a brief baffling moment of clarity, "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

That was currently what one Padawan Bastila Shan was going through as she stared down the Dark Lady of the Sith, the Great Betrayer, the Slayer of Mandalore the Ultimate, and the former glowing hope of the Republic.

Because really, facing off against the lithe armor clad figure of Darth Revan, her violet and crimson sabers burning in her hands as she stood over the dead bodies of a dozen Jedi, Bastila couldn't help voicing the nagging thought she'd had since she'd been given this rather half baked mission by her Master.

"I am so in over my head right now."

Revan for her part tilted her head to the side and further baffled Bastila as she let out a low chuckle in reply, "Quite. Aside from some actual survival instincts and your battle meditation, which by the way may I say is impressive, I can not see why they sent a child, who hasn't even taken her trials yet mind, after _me_."

Bastila swallowed and cringed as she realized her throat was too dry for that and instead began slowly pacing to the side as the Dark Lady mirrored her actions, neither paying attention to the ongoing battle outside the bridge window.

"I...I was told by my Master that I was required for an important mission, when we were in transit I was then given my orders t-t-to capture or neutralize you at all costs..."

Darth Revan's reaction was, to say the least, shocking.

"Are you bloody kidding me?! Fierfek you're what, eighteen?"

"Twenty...as of last week..." She replied meekly

Revan let out a disgusted noise as she deactivated her sabers and clipped them to her belt, "Of course, why not. I was only the same age when I defied the old bastards to defend the Republic against the Mandalorians, what were they thinking? That betting on youthful vigor would win against insurmountable odds, because _they_ decided it was a good idea this time? Crazy old bastards..."

Bastila was left floundering a bit as she realized that Revan had dismissed her as a threat, she was the only other living person on the bridge and that there was one of the Sith Lady's own cruisers lining up for a full broadside.

"Look out we're about to be fired on!"

Revan froze and glanced out the window before letting out a series of curses in Huttese that would normally have had Bastila blushing madly. Diving into the crew pit and pushing aside the dead crewman at the helm Revan managed to twist the ship out of the direct line of fire from the traitorous vessel and to return fire with a full salvo of its own.

"Knew keeping those nukes in stock was a smart choice, Cassus Fett may have been a bastard but I certainly learned a thing or two from him. Hells this is a mess and...oh...

"Oh?!" Bastila was near hyperventilating as she dropped down next to Revan, her eyes alight with panic, "That isn't good right? I mean 'Oh' sounds like it's bad, is it bad?"

"Uhh...yeah, Malak may have just...done exactly what I had moments before I atomized his traitorous hide into irradiated dust and fired an entire salvo of nuclear warheads at this ship. Which is currently crippled and burning."

"Oh..."

Revan's choice of epitaph worked rather well in the end as it turned out.

As the stricken warship spun on her axis, Bastila watched the billowing plumes of the nuclear spears heading their direction and cast about in a near panic.

"Isn't, isn't there anything we can do?!"

Darth Revan let out a sigh while shaking her armored head, "Computers are fried, everyone in engineering is dead and most of the close in weapon systems were destroyed when your little party made their entry."

"Why not just enter hyperspace?"

Revan sounded incredulous as she turned to face the terrified young woman, "Are you insane!? We could bounce off a planet, ram into a blackhole, pass _through_ a bloody star! There is like a ninety nine percent chance we'd die in the first _second_ of an uncalculated jump!"

Bastila glanced out the window as the first nukes began detonating, "And that would differ from our current situation how?"

Revan paused for only a moment before she laughed and threw the hyperspace control levers forward, "I think I like you."

* * *

In a mundane, unnoticed and backwater star system nothing of note occurred, when a brutally damaged kilometer long warship was torn from hyperspace, as the airless grey moon it found itself above pulled it into its gravity well. That is, aside from the primitive satellite network surrounding the neighboring planet going insane trying to figure out if the massive pulse of unknown radiation in orbit meant that the Americans and Soviets had finally gone full moron and kicked off World War Three.

Darth Revan wasn't concerned about that at the moment though, what she was concerned about was the fact that her already crippled flagship was on fucking fire, she was on a course that was going to strike the moon below her and the only person she had to rely on was a completely terrified Padawan, who not minutes before had been trying to kill her.

It must be a Tuesday, Tuesdays were never Revan's best day.

"MOVE!" She grabbed the girl's arm and ran for the lift, side stepping a falling support beam in the process as she pulled them into the enclosure and hit the emergency override button. If by some chance of the fates everything was working as it should, the lift would take them directly to Revan's personal hanger and they could escape on the Defiant.

If it didn't...well they'd be dead before they realized anything had gone wrong, so there was that at least.

"Wh-what's going on?!" The panicking Jedi asked as they sped along towards their destination.

"The Resolute is about to crash land on the moon that dragged us out of hyperspace. The ship _might_ hold together after impact, but I guarantee you, we'd be turned into bloody mush upon said impact, so we're getting out on my personal ship...I hope."

"What about the escape pods?"

Revan scoffed, "What about them? The Republic forces destroyed them all to prevent my escape."

The girl let out a weak, "Oh..." and said no more for which Revan was rather thankful.

As the lift came to a stop, the pair stumbled out into the smoke wreathed halls as the burning ship bucked once again, likely because something quite important had just exploded.

Hooray.

"This way!" Revan yelled at the girl as they finally made it to the hanger proper, the fact that only her ship and her droid were waiting for her dropped her spirits slightly.

It was looking more and more likely that the two of them were going to be the only survivors of the Jedi's assault and Malak's betrayal, a pity really.

"Statement: Master I do believe now would be the opportune time to vacate your flagship."

"Couldn't have said it better myself HK, she spun up and ready to go?"

"Offended Consternation: Of course Master, I am after all programmed to do so the moment I detect that the hypermatter reactor of the ship we are currently docked on is about to go critical."

"The reactor is about to go critical!?" The girl whimpered out in a panic.

"THE REACTOR'S ABOUT TO GO CRITICAL!?" Revan shouted at the droid as they ran up the now raising ramp of the Fury Class ship.

"Delighted Clarification: Just so Master, it will be quite an amusing spectacle to observe. Assuming of course we survive that is."

"Of course..." the Dark Lady muttered, as she jumped into the pilots seat and threw the thrusters to maximum, barreling them out of the confines of the dying ship mere moments before it slammed into the lunar surface.

Bringing the Defiant around, Revan watched her precious flagship gouge a six kilometer long scar across the grey moon and felt her shoulders slump as the reactor finally cooked off, destroying the vessel in a multi-megaton nuclear explosion.

The adrenaline rush of the past...hells... _hour_ had finally caught up with her, feeling a headache about to kick in Revan let out a sigh as she rose from her seat to turn to the Padawan she'd dragged along with her.

Revan knew she should be feeling all sorts of rage, hate, anger and the like towards the girl, but she didn't. She looked so damned lost it wasn't even funny and since the computer still couldn't figure out where they had jumped to, they might very well be just that.

Lost.

Well...at least she's cute, that would earn her some points with the Dark Lady in the end.

Removing her helmet she tossed it on the chair and ran her gauntlet clad hand through her shoulder length wine red hair before meeting the startled Padawan's now wide gaze with her own emerald green. They always reacted like that when they saw the real her, not that she could blame them, the Sith had a reputation for going pasty faced and evil eyed after all.

"I'm taking a shower, then you're taking a shower, then we're going to figure out what the hell we're going to do about this situation like responsible adults. HK?"

HK-47, her marvelously malevolent murder machine perked up as he turned his photoreceptors towards her, "Hopeful Statement: Yes Master? Do you wish for me to eliminate the Jedi meat bag?"

Rolling her eyes Revan walked past the rust red droid while drawling out, "No I want you to treat her like an honored guest and assign her to one of the spare rooms. Do lock her out of the ships controls though. Treat her kindly as well, I won't have my apprentice mishandled and do _not_ think I forgot about the prank war you instigated against Malak last time."

"Weary Resignation: Yes Master, it shall be so."

Bastila for her part, finally coming to something resembling calm looked about in shocked horror as she squeaked out, "Wait, her apprentice?! What!? I don't want to be a Sith Lady's apprentice!"

HK none too gently pushed her forward as he let out a vexed sigh, "Condescending Clarification: Ironically, no one really cares about your opinion meat bag. Move before I find some way to push the boundaries on the parameters on which my master has ordered me to treat you."

Trudging along Bastila shook her head slowly as she muttered, "So in over my head."

Her mood wasn't helped as the droid behind her laughed, "Amused Agreement: Yes, you are."

* * *

 **Just to clarify I added HK at the last minute and after writing him I have to say, I have no regrets. Also I had visions of little six year old Harry being babysat by the psychotic droid and how delightfully traumatizing it would be in the long run. Bastila is aghast, Revan a bit more amused then she likely should be.**


	2. First Contact

**Good. God.**

 **People, I played KOTOR 1 &2 over a decade ago when they first fucking came out. I played TOR for like, a month before I realized it sucked and tried to ignore how they ramrodded Revan into the storyline to try and sell microtransactions.**

 **Darth Revan, as far as I am concerned, is a woman, the Exile, as far as I am concerned is a man.**

 **Mostly because Revan's male faces looked like they had chemical addictions and I find the Disciple to be bland as hell. Also it is incredibly amusing that I get to steal that bitch Atris' apprentice, the Handmaiden/Brianna.**

 **My Exile was kind of a dick.**

 **Regardless this isn't a genderbender fic, weird from me I know, but this is how I played KOTOR 1, a smartass, combat pragmatist female Darth Revan.**

 **STOP sending me PM's about Revan's sex.**

 **To those who hadn't annoyed the hell out of me, I really hope you like this! A bit of exposition and Harry's intro, next chapter will likely mostly be HK dealing with the fact that he has a new small meatbag to deal with who absolutely adores him.**

 **That'll be fun.**

 **Oh and to that one guest reviewer that keeps sending me unsolicited edits, thanks! Took it to heart and fixed the first chapter up, your alterations were appreciated.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Padawan Bastila Shan sat on the bed of her assigned quarters on the Sith light corvette Defiant mulling over what had transpired over the past few hours.

She was not a captive per say if the Dark Lady's words were anything to go by at least, yet she had no avenue of escape either, though that counted for the said Dark Lady as well.

Primarily because no one on this blasted ship knew where the bloody hells they were at the moment and would it really kill the woman to be finished with the damn shower already!? Seriously she smelled of smoke, blood, perspiration and she was only a few moments away from freaking the hell o-

The door slid open, and the towel clad Revan stood in the threshold, still wet hair dripping around her feet as Bastila did her best not to stare at the Dark Lady's long toned alabaster legs.

That...was not fair at all.

"Shower's open," Revan said in a tired tone, "Feel free to throw your Jedi rags in the washer if you want, otherwise you can grab a set of robes from the cubical on the left hand side of the loo's mirror."

With that Darth Revan turned and sauntered away, Bastila stuck her head out the door and watched her enter an unmarked room that was quickly sealed shut. Shaking her head she turned to the loo and had to withhold a screech as she nearly ran into Revan's insane homicidal droid.

"Observation: It appears you are lusting after my master. This is unexpected and highly amusing; please pursue your meatbag inclination towards fornication based physical pleasure, the awkwardness for both you and my master will supply me with many hours of entertainment."

Bastila blushed deeply as she brushed past the droid muttering, "You are such an arse."

She ignored his reply of "Gloating Statement: You _have_ met my creator so I shall take the compliment as it was intended."

She hadn't really needed to take as long of a shower as she had, nor the follow up bath but it was Revan's own fault for installing a Jacuzzi on her ship. Yes, all the Dark Lady's fault, no one else.

"Oh Force this bath feels so good..."

Ok So maybe she wouldn't really be blaming anyone for something so wondrous to exist, but if her Master's ever asked, completely the Dark Lady's fault.

What felt like hours later she left the now tepid bath and toweled herself off. Deciding to dress in the clothes Revan had offered, which oddly enough were in shades of green and blue, Bastila left the room and entered what she assumed was the ships CIC.

Revan was wearing shorts and thigh length stockings, along with a low cut blouse and combat boots, all in reds and blacks. With her unruly hair and elbow length finger-less gloves she looked like the lead singer of an edgy nu sound band, nothing like the conquering Empress of half the known galaxy.

Bastila did reflect on the fact that the Dark Lady was rather attractive in that ensemble though, and just as quickly ignored such thoughts as she plopped down in the seat across from her...

...What the hell were they to each other after all this?

"Revan I-" Bastila began before getting cut off by said woman.

"Master, my apprentice."

Cheeks flushing Bastila slammed her hands onto the table and spat out, "I will _not_ call you Master!"

Revan, taking a cigarillo from a small case that she threw on the table shrugged as she lit the stick and inhaled deeply, "Fine, whatever." Exhaling smoke languidly she met Bastila's gaze evenly while smirking, "Call me Aleine or Revan if you want, I really don't care which. Doesn't really matter at this point now does it?"

Bastila blanched at that, off set by the unhealthy smoking, and the name change.

"Why would I call you Aleine?"

Looking contrite Darth Revan tilted her head to the side and stared at the other woman in open confusion.

"Because that is my name? Aleine Starwind, Jedi Knight. Seriously did you think a sane mother would name their newborn daughter something like Revan?"

Bastila felt like she was going to have a migraine any moment now.

"No... I did not know that was your real name, most of your file was redacted actually so I know very little about you."

Snorting in amusement Revan took another puff from her cigar before turning back to Bastila, "I'm not shocked honestly. The last thing the Jedi Order needed to get out was the fact that the _Great Evil Sith Menace_ was a twenty eight year old Jedi Knight with an axe to grind. You know it still tickles me how easy it was to manipulate the Order into action? I mean it's pathetic but still funny as hell."

"What?" Bastila managed to whimper out, Revan rolled her eyes as she ground her cigar into an ashtray before standing and pacing about the room.

"Ok," she began, "picture this if you will. Imagine you're seventeen, had been trained your entire life that you were meant to serve the galaxy at large and to ignore all personal interests. Now you find out that the outer edges of the Republic you were _conscripted_ _as a child_ to protect was being worn down by a warrior society. One focused on the glory of war and the lust for domination no less."

Revan paused, ran a hand through her hair, then continued on while shaking her head.

"You appeal to your Masters, you appeal to the Senators, hell you appeal to the bloody bureaucrats, yet nothing gets done. 'We have to meditate on it, we don't know who is pulling the strings. We must be patient'...patient...for three fucking years..."

She sneered at this while grabbing the bottle of clear liquid from the holotable while chugging from it, and Bastila was under no illusion that it contained water. Licking her lips Revan slammed the bottle back down before she continued pacing.

"So you decide to the nine Corellian Hells with it, you're going to do _something_ to save these people. You've tried to do things by the book, three years of war and the Republic is practically begging for salvation, and you're a twenty year old woman who knows she can do something to help.

"Then the Jedi Council, the beings you've looked up to your entire life, turn their backs on you because you want to protect the innocent from the rampaging barbarians at the gates..."

Bastila didn't know what to say to this, and remained silent as Revan collected herself, eventually she grabbed the bottle and began pacing yet again, but thankfully did not drink any more.

"You get annoyed, then angry, then straight out pissed off. Who are _they_ to decide who lives and who dies while they sit in their Ivory Tower? Who are they to decide that entire _civilizations_ deserve to burn away to nothing because they could not be bothered to stop meditating to help them?"

Revan stared at the bottle in her hand and sneered, "Then you actually enter the fight, the real fight, the bloody war. You see it now. What the Masters kept from you, you see it, and you can never un-see it."

Downing the bottle she threw the empty container against the wall and glared at Bastila, her emerald green eyes shifting between sick amber and unending blue, all the while the remorse pouring off of her was becoming palpable.

Plopping down into her chair she glanced out the window to observe the planet they had found themselves above, "At that point our little band of dissidents were called the Jedi Crusader's by those in the Order. The media were calling us the Revanchist's...HA!" Her laugh was brittle and without humor, and Bastila actually wanted to extend a bit of comfort towards the older woman but she continued on unabated.

"Then we got to Cathar... Fuck the nine Corellian hells over Cathar... We...we searched the planet for survivors. There were none... Yet...yet we found a small Force Nexus, where we got to relive the genocide of the last of the planets inhabitants."

Revan was crying now, she glanced away from the view port while wiping her eyes, eventually shaking her head in an attempt to gather her bearings.

Taking in a deep breath she left the room and soon came back with her helmet, slamming it against the table making Bastila squeak in the process.

"We... _I_ witnessed the remains of their people being murdered while one woman, one single Mandalorian called out to her commander that this wasn't necessary. That they were defeated in honorable conquest and should be offered the same privilege as all who where taken by the Mandalorians. The option to become stronger, to become brothers and sisters, to become Mando'ade."

She stared down at her hands a moment and shook her head slowly, "Cassus Fett declared she was to die with the 'weaklings', and she did, standing beside those she had conquared in death, so she would not besmirch her family's honor."

Tapping the helmet on the table Revan met Bastila's gaze evenly as she continued on, " _THAT_ is the day Aleine Starwind ceased to exist. When she took up that unnamed warriors helm, when she became not what the galaxy wanted, but what it _needed_ , that naive little girl became the General Revan."

She grinned, "Then the Mandalorians learned what true _fear_ was."

Bastila sat in silence for a time, staring down the obviously drunk Sith Lady before her for a time and eventually let out a sigh, "Knowing all that why did you do it?"

"Hmm?" Revana replied while staring down at her helmet.

"Why did you betray the Republic?"

She scoffed in turn, "Oh I didn't, not really. See Malak and I chased the remnants of the Mandalorians past the Unknown Regions because really, what else were we going to do? It was what we'd been doing for the past four years and we really didn't want to deal with the Jedi Council...especially after Meetra..."

Bastila knew enough about body language to realize that silence on her part was best at the moment.

Revan sighed and continued, "We found a planet steeped in the Dark Side, Dromund Kaas...and the true enemy..."

"The true enemy?" Bastila asked, Revan snorted in feigned amusement.

"Yeah, look considering the info I've gotten from the computer after the crash it isn't really important. Suffice it to say there was a hidden Sith Empire, I was temporarily mind controlled, and after I broke said mind control I decided to either conquer the Republic, or at the very least make it strong enough to stand on its own."

Bastila frowned at that, "What info?"

That damnable droid blithely spoke up then, "Statement: We were blueshifted the entire time we were in hyperspace. Speculation: This means while the drive was in action we were traveling at relativistic velocities outside of the normal realm of hyperspace."

Bastila blinked and then asked, "Ok how did that happen and what does it mean?"

Revan snorted in amusement as she fell back into her chair, already feeling a hangover. Damn force enhanced healing ruining her buzz...

"Ugh, well we were on a burning crippled starship blind jumping through a series of nuclear explosions all with having two very powerful Force sensitives on board so who the hell knows what fate was doing on that note."

Bastila let out a low whine as she shook her head, "End result?"

Revan shrugged, "From our perspective we could have traveled anywhere from a few months, to a few thousand years into the future."

"...Oh...Lovely..." Then Bastila passed out.

* * *

Walking through the streets of the city she had chosen to make their home Revan really couldn't understand why Bastila was so cranky. Sure the whole possibly being in the future thing was a big deal but really what did it matter while they were stuck in this backwater? HK and his minion droids from the Defiant were going to be sifting through the wreckage of the Resolute for _months_ regardless, even the hull material would be useful for creating new droids and fabricators.

Because, if Darth Revan was going to be stuck on this backwater planet for the rest of her life, Force forbid, she was going to live said life in the lap of luxury. Thus, she needed raw materials to create a technocracy that would net her the highest gain on the stock markets, to hell with military conquest.

Seriously, if she was going to be forced to live with savages she would control them through their pocketbooks rather than their fear. Fear was for incompetents or those in a hurry like she had been with the Republic, commerce and the proper distribution of resources though? That was the ticket to ongoing wealth.

Humming to herself for a few minutes she eventually let out an exasperated sigh and admitted defeat.

She couldn't take the silence anymore, how could she tease her apprentice if she kept up the silent treatment? It wasn't fair.

"What's wrong Bastila?"

The Jedi Padawan glared at the Sith Lady a moment before gritting her teeth and grinding out, "You literally tore the English language from that man's mind and forced it into not only your own, but mine as well!"

Revan shrugged, "Sure, way easier than learning it on your own or dealing with a protocol droid."

Bastila stopped and turned to Revan glaring at her, "You essentially _mind raped_ the man!"

"He didn't remember it!" Revan winced realizing a second after she said it that this statement didn't make matters better. "I mean I've done it plenty of times and none of them were effected long term! Well, that Rakatan maybe...but he was an insane cannibal to begin with so really that doesn't count, right?"

Bastila's fists were on her hips, her right eye was twitching, and Revan could not for the life of her figure out why she had the strangest feeling she was going to be forced to sleep on the couch tonight.

What the hell?

"You. Violated. My. Mind."

Oh.

"Umm...I'm sorry? I mean I always did that with my companions and didn't really think about it-"

"Well _think_ about it from here on out then!"

Revan raised her hands defensively as she gently whispered to the Padawan before her, "Ok ok I messed up and I won't do it again. Next time I'll ask permission ok?"

Bastila glared at her a few moments before relaxing her posture, "Promise?"

Revan grinned, "As these English blokes would say, cross my heart and hope to die!"

"I _will_ stick a needle in your eye if you screw with my mind again."

"Do recall who spared who here, I could have killed you with all the other Jedi."

Bastila smirked as she sauntered on, "Then you wouldn't be able to stare at my arse."

Revan stood there a moment before cursing, "Fuck. She's got me there... Wait, that's not fair! THAT'S. NOT. FAIR!"

Basitla only laughed in reply.

* * *

Harry felt terrible, sniffling he pulled his tatty coat tighter around himself as he tried to ignore the pains wreathing across his back.

He had only recently learned his name, when he'd turned six and was told he had to go to school with his cousin he had been wary for the obvious reasons.

Then, then his Aunt had given him his name.

He wasn't 'Boy', he was Harry James Potter, he was still a Freak yes but...he had a real name! When he'd gone to school he'd had a hard time understanding the basics at first, everyone thought he was slow even the teachers. It wasn't until they realized he was nearsighted that they informed his Aunt and Uncle he needed glasses.

Uncle Vernon beat him bloody that night for daring to waste the families money on some pathetic freak. He'd gotten the glasses regardless, but in the end he wished he hadn't.

After a few weeks of being able to actually see he thought he could truly earn his Aunt and Uncle's love by becoming top of the class as he happily showed off his test scores.

Tests, his cousin Dudley, had failed horribly. His Aunt Petunia screeched at him for stealing her precious Diddykens test and replacing it with his own, his Uncle Vernon lashed him with a belt for being a cheating freak, and Harry barely managed to crawl away from them all.

He was worthless, he was a freak, he had no one to care for him, he was an endless burden on-

"Ello little one, if you don't mind me being blunt, you look like you could use a meal or nine."

He stared at the woman a moment and his mind froze.

She was wearing a dark green peacoat that clashed pleasantly with her wine red hair, black slacks, combat boots and a charcoal grey newsboy cap finishing off her ensemble.

It was her eyes though, they were what froze Harry, and he couldn't help the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes as an echo roiled through his subconscious.

" _Don't Take Harry, Take Me Instead! I Beg You!"_

Harry shuddered as he looked up at the woman before him and muttered, "Mum?"

Darth Revan stared down at the runt before her, swaddled in blood stained rags, starring up at her with wide emerald eyes, and much to Bastila's shock, she leaned down scooped the six year old child in her arms while smiling down at him.

"Hello my boy, why don't we take you home and get you taken care of?"

Harry Potter, for the first time in his life, fell asleep feeling safe.


	3. Life Is Complicated

**Sup all, wrote this in about two hours and I'll go over it again after I get off from work I just thought I'd publish it now since I'm too tired to further edit this.**

 **I'm exhausted, no sleep, one more day of work, so please just enjoy this insomnia fic and offer your opinion. Take care all, I'm going to try and catch one last hour of sleep before I have to go back to work.**

* * *

Bastila Shan had been continuously surprised by the woman beneath the mask of Darth Revan since practically the moment she had met her, and she would readily admit that the Jedi Council had incredibly misunderstood her and her motivations.

She was passionate, sarcastic, pragmatic to a fault, and had a control of the Force that was practically breathtaking. She unlike the Sith Bastila had been trained to fight would show mercy, didn't have a propensity for monologing unless asked a direct question, and hadn't once rambled on about her power over the Dark Side.

She saw what needed to be done, weighed the pros and cons of her actions, the actions and inaction's of the opposing forces, and took the most direct route that would lead to the best result for all parties involved. That included enemy casualties that she really took no pleasure in, it was what needed to be done, simple as that, not reveling in the suffering of her foes in the slightest.

If you put the title aside, she was no Sith, not by a long shot.

Really after everything she'd been told it seemed far less likely that the woman formerly known as Aleine Starwind had fallen to the Dark Side, and far more likely that she had sauntered down a gentle incline while whistling a cantina song. She was perhaps the only person Bastila had ever met that was able to walk the thin grey line between the Light and the Dark and stay there.

It was honestly rather terrifying.

That being said she had surprised Bastila yet again when she had stopped walking down the sidewalk of the suburb they'd settled in and immediately veered into the opposite direction. Letting the Force flow through her Bastila felt the pain, despair, and longing weakly pulsing ahead of them, eyes widening she quickly followed her companion as they entered a copse of trees and came to an abrupt stop.

Before them lay a bloodied waif of a child, shivering in the November cold as he held a tattered bloodied jacket in his fevered grasp, the shamed resignation boiling off the slight form actually causing her pause.

Revan though stared down at the boy and if the look of utter rage that roiled off her features was any indicator she was getting far more from the child then she had, that's when something shocking happened.

The boy glanced up with emerald green eyes the exact same shade as the Dark Lady's, and once meeting her gaze he muttered, "Mum?"

Something like confused longing, resolution, and even yes, love, pulsed off the Dark Lady as she smiled down at the boy and she soon muttered something to him as she leaned down and picked his shivering form up gently.

It was approaching twilight and this park was fairly abandoned especially for this time of year so Revan risked calling down the Defiant which had been perfectly acceptable for HK-47. He was after all growing bored supervising largely autonomous construction droids and having nothing to kill for his amusement, and there was always the off chance these primitives would launch fighters to intercept him after all.

If they did, he would get to blast them, win win really.

As the stealth equipped light corvette entered orbit the unlikely duo took the boy to the ship's sickbay and quickly had him under every top of the line medical scanner the Dark Lady had at her disposal.

What they showed was not good, well, not good for whoever had abused this poor child at the very least.

"Multiple poorly healed broken bones, multiple lacerations, weak autoimmune system due to extreme malnutrition, and would you look at that..."

While Revan had been working herself into a rage she paused as the scanners meant to quantify Force sensitivity shot up to levels that neither woman had ever seen.

"That...that boy is practically off the scale!" Bastila muttered to herself, Revan only nodded slowly as her brow furrowed slightly before replying in a quiet tone.

"I've never seen the distribution of Force energies like this before, this kid is..." She let out an amused snort while shaking her head, "He's something special."

A moment later the computer made a *ping!* noise and a slot beside the table slid open exuding three clear vials that quickly filled with various coloured liquids. Once the red light beside them turned green Revan snatched the vials up and placed one in an injector gun, applying each to the unconscious boy she soon discarded the lot into a biohazard trash bin.

It was only a matter of minutes to cut the boys rags off of him and hook him up to the proper equipment to drop him into one of the Sickbay's two Kolto tanks. Revan was startled as Bastila gently pushed her aside and began dancing her fingers across the tanks control panel while shooting her companion a chagrined smile.

"Sorry I was training to be a healer when the Masters found out about my Battle Meditation, let me take care of this all right?"

Revan stared at her a moment and she felt a brief spike of rage in the Force as she muttered, "They forced a _healer_ to abandon her calling to go to war as a front line soldier?"

Bastila froze at that, and turned to meet Revan's gaze and realized a moment later that it hadn't shifted into the sick yellow signifying Dark Side taint. The rage Revan was expressing was on _her_ behalf and her clear emerald gaze reflected that, cheeks heating she turned back to the console while quickly muttering her response.

"I hadn't looked at it that way before but...yes."

"Fierfek... Bloody idiots the lot of them."

She hadn't meant to but Bastila hummed out an agreeing, "Mmhmm," as she set the childs treatment up and moments later the wondrous healing drug known as Kolto flooded the waters of the tank.

Taking a step back she stared at the frail boy bobbing in the waters before them and soon let out a low sigh.

"Now what?"

Revan pinched the bridge of her nose while shaking her head slowly, "I... Bastila I don't know what is wrong with me right now. I feel so protective over that brat, and so enraged over his treatment that I'm kind of scaring myself, and I have no idea why. Do you have any idea how many innocents died while I tried to fend off the Mandalorians? Sure I tried to limit civilian casualties during my run as a General and a Dark Lady but eventually the numbers just became statistics."

Pausing she eventually turned to Bastila and whispered out, "So why do I care about this one insignificant child so much? Sure he is powerful in the Force but..."

But he had called her Mum, Bastila thought to herself.

They were silent for a time before Revan turned and left the room, Bastila continued to monitor the child's tank when eventually her companion returned, clad in all her armor and robes aside from her helmet.

Staring down at her hands Darth Revan eventually turned back to Bastila and gave her a wan smile, "His name is Harry James Potter. He is seven years old and lives with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon at Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England, of the United Kingdom. He loves math and books about knights and magical creatures, has a weakness for classical literature, and despises his cousin for forcing him to pretend he is even dumber than the little shit in question is."

Bastila stared at her...friend? Perhaps, someday anyway, and nodded slowly, "Are you going to kill them?"

Darth Revan, the Dark Lady of the Sith stared down at her gauntlet clad hand a moment before shaking her head and meeting her companions gaze evenly.

"Yes, but first? I'm going to destroy them."

* * *

Petunia Dursley was cheerfully humming to herself as she washed dishes while Vernon was reading the morning paper and her precious Diddykins watched the telly all the while blithely aware that the _FREAK_ was gone. If she had known that all it would have taken for her former sisters bastard ingrate freak of a child to vanish was to lash him with a belt she would have had Vernon do it years ago.

Swaying her head to the radios music she paused when the doorbell rang. Sighing she wiped her hands on a dish towel, a gift from the odious sister of her dotting husband, and she quickly went to the front door to open it.

Her scream was only cut off by the instantaneous hyperventilating that the image before her kicked in.

The woman was clad in layers of red armor and black robes, her wine red hair blowing in the wind as their mother's smoldering emerald gaze burnt into her eyes.

"Lily!"

"Not quite, but close enough."

Her apparently not dead sister then extended her hand and Petunia felt something like a vice latch upon her throat and lifted her into the air, stepping into the house Lily closed the door behind her and released the grip she had on the older woman sending her to the floor.

Staring down at the gasping woman in disgust she turned towards Vernon who roared in rage at her and charged forward like a bull.

Vernon would protect her, he alwa-

Lily extended her hand and lightning sprayed forth that engulfed her husband sending him across the room in a smoking sprawl. Snorting in amusement Lily turned back to her and grinned wickedly as she rested her palm to Petunia's forehead.

"Now, dear _sister_ , lets find out exactly everything you know, shall we?"

Three hours later the Surrey police responded to a frantic call from Privet Drive, when they arrived they had to resist the urge to vomit. Both Petunia and Vernon Dursley had been crucified in their homes front garden, disemboweled and left for dead, with the word "FREAKS!" painted on the front of the house in their own blood.

The only survivor found was their traumatized son who was cowering under his bed, as for their nephew, well he didn't exist on any public records, so he was never mentioned to the authorities and ceased to exist.

Darth Revan smirked as she adjusted her newsboy cap and turned away from the tableau before her, the compulsion she had forced on Dudley would have him inform all who asked what his parents had done to his cousin. A cousin who he had only ever known as 'Freak', and thus the Dursleys would be remembered as monsters and nothing more.

"Good enough," she muttered to herself as she approached the field housing her ship which she quickly entered.

Deciding to screw with her 'apprentice' a bit she pecked Bastila on the cheek and quickly entered the Sickbay realizing that Harry had been removed from his tank and left on a heated hospital bed.

Staring down at the boy she...couldn't reconcile Petunia's memories and thoughts, her own time displacement, or the feelings she had for this child. Though...though she did remember something that Master Kreia had told her once upon a time.

"Never count on the Force making sense."

She snorted at that as Harry opened his eyes, and as he met her gaze she smiled down to him, "Hello, son."

Who cared if it was all a lie? She had people to protect, an Empire to build, and she wouldn't be held back by any of the old bastards who thought they knew better.

Her thoughts were knocked off track when Harry lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her neck, after a few moments he muttered, "Is it really you mum?"

So many thoughts, desires, plots, plans, conspiracies fell to the wayside as she returned the hug and held him close.

"I hope so," and as Harry began sobbing into her shoulder, Darth Revan knew that no matter what, she would protect this child, and to hell with anyone who wished to use him.

In a castle in Scotland, an old man shuddered as if someone had stepped over his grave.


	4. Letting the Coin Land on Its Side

**Revan, Harry, and Lily's connection will be explained eventually, don't worry, there's a method to the madness.**

 **Anyway, insomnia, thus an update, enjoy.**

* * *

Harry woke up feeling content yet confused, after Uncle Vernon had beaten him bloody he had run away and tried to hide himself fully aware that he was very likely dying. He didn't know how much blood the human body held but he was fairly certain that he was running dangerously low when he began hallucinating.

Then his mum had appeared before him, proving herself not to be one of his hallucinations when she wrapped him in her arms, and had taken him away promising no one would ever hurt him again.

He fell asleep then, and had woken up what felt like moments later only to be confronted by the same impossible maternal image who held him tightly before he had passed out yet again as slim, yet strong fingers ran through his hair telling him everything would be all right.

It was a...pleasant delusion, opening his eyes he reached for his glasses only realizing a few seconds later that he could see clearly without them, taking in his surroundings he didn't quite know what to make of his current situation. Namely, if the image out the windows was anything to go by he was in outer space...

Shakily shifting himself off the hospital bed he wandered over to the closest window and stared out at the planet below him in wonder.

"Beautiful," he muttered to himself as he pressed a hand to the window, his face alight with childish, innocent awe.

"It really is kiddo, seen plenty of worlds in my journeys, this one though... I personally feel it is special."

Spinning around and jumping back he met the gaze of a woman with dark brown hair and warm caring eyes while he quickly shouted out, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a bother!"

The woman frowned, then sighed as she shook her head slowly, "Revan was right we are going to have our work cut out for us with you. Child, Harry, relax, you did nothing wrong and there is nothing to apologize for. I am Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan, I am a... friend of your mother."

Harry relaxed at that, did that mean he hadn't been seeing and hearing things? His mum was actually here for him?

Eventually his curious nature took hold and he hesitently asked, "Umm... Jedi Padawan? What's that?"

Bastila smiled at the boy and with a curl of her fingers a pair of chairs floated from across the room and landed before the window, all while Harry's eyes bugged out in complete and utter shock.

"Take a seat Harry and allow me to give you the bare bones details."

Harry did just that, staring at Bastila in open awe, as she sat beside him and focused her gaze on the planet below them before she continued on.

"To understand what being a Jedi is, one must first understand the Force and what it means to us all."

Harry cocked his head to the side while asking, "The Force, what's that?"

Bastila paused a moment before replying in a slightly stilted tone, "Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi their power. It is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the very galaxy together."

She was silent for a few moments before turning to meet Harry's openly curious gaze, "Without the Force, there is no life, without life, there is no Force. I am a member of an order that your mother was herself part of in the past called the Jedi. We are servants to the people, our duty is to uphold order, to defend the innocent, and to protect the Republic from...well...usually itself."

Harry stared at Bastila a moment before letting out an excited, "Can I be a Jedi!?"

There was a laugh from behind the pair as his mum walked into the room, hands on her hips, head cocked to the side, she looked quite amused as she shot Bastila a wink that had her blushing a moment later.

Ignoring that Revan spoke up, "No son, you're going to be far more than a Jedi, and far more than a Sith. You... You are going to be something special."

"Sith?" Harry asked in honest confusion, his mum summoned a chair to herself and placed it before him and Bastila while turning it backwards plopping down on it. Folding her arms over the headrest and dropping her chin down to rest on said arms she stared at Harry a few moments more before continuing.

"Son, Harry, the Jedi and Sith, they are black and white, they both believe they are in the right, that no matter what the other side does, it is wrong. The Jedi are too weak to protect the Republic, the Sith are too narrow minded to take control, so on and so forth."

Taking a deep breath Darth Revan met Harry's gaze evenelly as she made the final descion to let the boy decide on his own what path he would follow, "There are codes, codes that both the Jedi and Sith follow. They are both...flawed..."

Harry tilted his head to the side, his innocent emerald gaze meeting Revan's own quite jaded eyes in open curiosity, "What are the codes mum?"

She glanced to Bastila, who after a moment acquired Harry's attention with a cough before she began reciting the Jedi Code.

 _ **" There is no emotion, there is peace.**_

 _ **There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.**_

 _ **There is no passion, there is serenity.**_

 _ **There is no chaos, there is harmony.**_

 _ **There is no death, there is the Force."**_

Harry crinkled his brow at this revelation, not at all sure that he liked it, when his mum clicked her tongue while meeting his gaze with a cheeky grin, "Now the other side of the coin, the Sith Code."

Cracking her neck to the side she quickly recited the words, with nothing even remotely approaching the reverence Bastila had expressed in her iteration of the Jedi Code.

 _ **"Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.**_

 _ **Through Passion I gain Strength.**_

 _ **Through Strength I gain Power.**_

 _ **Through Power I gain Victory.**_

 _ **Through Victory my chains are Broken.**_

 _ **The Force shall free me."**_

Harry worried his lip a moment and even though he was young, very young in fact, he had to grow up fast, he had to learn to steal, lie, run away, and stand up for himself to just survive. Being a Jedi sounded like you just accepted what the galaxy handed you without question, and being a Sith sounded like you were on the borderline of being a bully.

He didn't like either path, and he said as much.

Mum just chuckled at this while nodding slowly, "Yeah, I was in the same place son, and you know there was one more side to choose from. It was the difficult side, the one I chose to walk, and struggle to this day to keep the balance. The balance... so many have forgotten the balance. The first code, the Code of the Je'Daii is all about balance, it is the path I walk to this day in fact.

"While I call myself the Dark Lady of the Sith it's a title of intimidation more than anything really, I am no more Sith than Bastila over there."

This for some reason caused said woman to blush deeply yet again, but that didn't matter at the moment, because Harry needed to know the truth, and he needed to know it _now_.

"What is your code mum?"

Darth Revan smirked as she nodded to her son in respect, she appreciated those who wished to get to the point after all, thus she quickly recited her personal montra.

 _ **"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge,**_

 _ **There is no fear, there is power,**_

 _ **I am the heart of the Force,**_

 _ **I am the revealing fire of Light,**_

 _ **I am the mystery of Darkness,**_

 _ **In balance with Chaos and Harmony,**_

 _ **I am Immortal in the Force."**_

Harry was silent for a few moments before he turned to the two women before him and quietly asked, "I have the Force right?"

Bastila smiled at him and nodded slowly, "Yes little one, you're likely the strongest Force sensitive either of us have ever encountered."

Harry nodded at that and stewed on the implications a few moments before continuing with, "And I can choose my own path?"

Mum nodded towards him as she crossed her arms, "You are no slave son, you may choose your path willingly and we'll support any decision you make."

Harry was quiet for several minutes before he extended his hands before him and stared at his scarred palms in contemplation. He had no desire to be a conqueror, nor did he have any desire to be a servant, he wanted to just be _Harry_ and little else. He wanted to make friends, see the world, protect those that needed to be protected, and punish those that needed to be punished.

Harry Potter just wanted to live a good honest life where he could look in the mirror at the end of the day and be content with what he saw in the reflection.

Eventually he dropped his arms to his sides and stared up at Bastila and Mum, eventually he calmly asked, "Can I become a Je'daii?"

The two women exchanged glances, smirked then, turned their gazes back to Harry as they both took a knee and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Harry," Revan began.

"You will be so much more than the Je'daii, Sith, or Jedi," Bastila finished.

Harry Potter began sobbing then, holding the Dark Lady and the Jedi Padawan tightly as he felt something pass over them, something grand, great, and all encompassing.

The Living Force was pleased, and the galaxy at large would be caught completely unaware when everything came to a head.


	5. What Was Lost Part One

**Made the mistake of falling asleep before nine so I woke up at 3, wrote this and I'm now going to try and sleep. Also, yes Darth Revan is channeling the magnificent Crimson Fucker aka Abridged Alucard, it fit. Also some Dark Willow, enjoy!**

* * *

Revan had decided very early on that Bastila would take on the initial responsibilities of Harry's training, primarily because it would only help in the long run to learn how to do things the hard way first, rather then the easy way the dark side presented.

She had seen first hand what happened when it went the other way around, and it was really for the best that the mentally and physically abused child learned how to let his emotions go to reach a zen state before he learned to utilize them as a tool of destruction, a decision that had shocked a very approving Bastila.

An approving Bastila who as soon as they were alone pulled Revan into a scorching kiss followed with asking her out on a date.

This had actually caused the Dark Lady to blush furiously and sputter a bit before she managed to stammer out an 'ok' which HK-47 did not let her live down, damn droid. Not that Revan let him get away with it without punishment, assigning him to permanent nanny duties with Harry causing the droid to nearly seize up in horror, much to both women's amusement.

Conqueror of half the galaxy here, just because she didn't delve into unnecessary acts of sadism like so many Sith before her did not in any way shape or form mean she couldn't dish it out when annoyed.

Soon Bastila began training an enthusiastic Harry on meditative techniques while keeping his attention with random displays of the Force, while Revan began shopping for a house on the other side of London. Best to not set up shop anywhere near Surrey despite already paying a months rent on a flat there, she didn't want anyone recognizing Harry after all.

In truth the flat had probably been a bad idea to begin with, a manor home with a good sized back garden to house a lab would likely be for the best, preferably with a good school in the area for Harry. Sure she would be dragging him along with her once she figured out where the hell they were in the galaxy but she was _not_ like the Jedi Council, and would not deny him connecting to the culture of his birth as she had been.

Admitting this to Bastila earned her another snog session for some reason, not that Revan minded in the slightest.

Eventually she found a home in Crawley with a rather prestigious school within walking distance and after running it by Bastila, who at this point _might_ be Revan's girlfriend, she wasn't quite sure on that, began the buying process.

Having a cargo hold full of precious gems and metals was ever so useful.

Then one night, something game changing occurred

* * *

It was late, Revan was doing her best to stay focused on the blueprints before her as she attempted to dumb down standard galactic tech to not raise questions when she eventually 'invented' it for Earth use, when she felt a tingle in the Force.

Bastila, true to form stepped out of their bedroom looking around in concern, "Revan did you feel that?"

Premonition then, a faint one but definitely something not to ignore.

"Yes, grab Harry and get deeper into the house, have HK cover you," she stated in a concerned tone while she knocked a stack of papers off the trunk containing her armor. They had barely begun moving into their new home and the place was still a mess, hell they still needed to buy most of the furniture for the place.

Ugh, why did her mind have to wander like this when she was worried? Because really, she _was_ worried. While only being on the planet a few months she could readily admit that she was falling in love with Bastila, that she was forming a loving parental relationship with Harry, and that she was rather enjoying not having half the galaxy trying to kill her. Was it any wonder she did not want anything to threaten her new status quo?

"Right, I...be careful, alright?" Without waiting for a reply Bastila leaned forward, pecked Revan on the lips, and then spun on her heel to go pull a likely very befuddled Harry from his bed to drag him to a safer location.

Taking in a deep breath Revan was fully suited in her armor within minutes, sliding her helmet on she clicked the seals on the neck into place and soon the HUD activated. Pulling her cloaks cowl over her head she took both her sabers in hand and walked out the front door, waiting in the January winds for what was to come.

She didn't have to wait long, there were several loud cracks of what sounded like displaced air outside her homes gates followed with said gates opening on their own.

Interesting, she'd felt a small disturbance in the Force with that one.

A few moments later a group of twelve cloaked and masked figures walked down the cobbled path that led to the front of the house and waved sticks around that much to Revan's surprise seemed to form some sort of field around her property masking it in the Force.

She was now _very_ intrigued.

The group stopped before her and they just stared her down while she stood in the porches light, arms crossed, robes billowing in the wind as snow began to fall around them.

Eventually the leader spoke, "We're here for the boy woman, step aside and we may let you live."

Really?

"Excuse _me_ sir, I am the Dark Lady of the Sith, Darth Revan. I had to kill _a lot_ of people to earn this title and I would appreciate it if you would use it."

Her playful tone was lost in the electronic hiss of her helmets vocoder which was fine with Revan since it obviously sounded unsettling to the gathered idiots before her. Huh, this might actually be fun, of course one of them then had to ruin it.

Ass.

"You a Dark Lady? Protecting the Boy-Who-Lived? Don't make me laugh whore. Maybe after me and da boys have a bit of fun with ya we'll let ya die without _much_ suffer'in if ya step aside."

Revan tilted her head towards the speaker who was on the outer edge of the group before drawling out, "Proper English, do you speak it mother fucker?"

The man took a step forward as he spat out, "Don' be talk'in ta me like dat ya fook'in slut. Give up da boy now 'fore we make ya hurt!"

Charming, where was that accent even from? Ugh, whatever.

Letting out a sigh Revan extended a hand, lifted the man in the air, then crushed his skull with a clench of her fist. Swinging her arm she sent the body flying into the hedges as she turned back to the now tense group.

She stared at them with contempt for a few moments, feeling their unrefined presences in the force before letting out a vexed sigh, "Bored now."

Rushing forward on a Force enhanced jump she found herself standing before the groups leader while avoiding the various pulses of energy the remaining masked figures sent her way, a moment later she gently patted the man's shoulder as she cheerfully addressed him.

"You and I are going to have words after I'm done with your friends, fair warning." With that her scarlet and violet sabers ignited and she cleaved off the mans arms and legs followed with banishing him away from the group.

Pulses of green light were now rushing towards her and in a display of finesse the former conqueror empress of the galaxy caught the lights on her blades and sent them back at their casters. In a matter of seconds, all of the figures were dead, well, aside from the now screaming torso boy.

Sighing she clicked her comm and connected to her droid, "HK, I need a cleanup in the front garden, some Force hedge witches just tried to invade the house and I want their corpses disintegrated within the half hour."

"Indignant Exclamation: MASTER! You slaughtered meatbags for the first time in months without my assistance?!"

Revan snorted at that, "HK they were all dead within thirty seconds, not sure who they are used to fighting but something tells me that the opposition didn't regularly use lethal force. Also, I have their now limbless leader for us to interrogate, if it makes you feel better I'll let you watch."

"Delighted Agreement: Very well master, it will be done."

Deactivating her sabers Revan levitated the still groaning delimbed man into the house and quickly tossed him to the foyer floor, tearing his ridiculous skull mask off she stared down at the long haired blonde man in contempt.

"What is your name?"

He gasped at her with pain filled eyes before spitting out an enraged, "Go to hell bitch!"

"Wrong answer," she then struck him with force lightning, after about thirty seconds she let up on it, followed with kicking the cauterized stump of his left leg causing him to scream in agony before asking again. "What is your name?"

He took in heaving breathes as he tried to get past the pain before managing to sputter out, "Lu-Lucius Malfoy."

Revan pulled her cowl back, removed her helmet, then swept a hand through her crimson hair while crooning out, "Good~, you can be taught."

He focused on her face a moment before horrified recognition briefly pushed away the pain, "POTTER!? No no no you're dead! How are you alive!?"

Raising her brows she activated her saber and pointed its tip at his throat, "I'm asking the questions here stumpy, not you. Now, I _could_ just rip through your mind and play with it like a kitten with a ball of yarn but I find things get a bit muddled that way. Why not explain exactly who the fuck you are, why the fuck you were after my son, and why the fuck you thought you could get away with it?"

The man was reticent, so she got creative, and eventually let HK have his fun before she had enough and did just as she had threatened and tore his mind apart.

The implications of what she learned were...

After ordering HK to take care of the now dead body she went back outside and gathered the sticks, or rather _wands_ HK had left behind after disposing of the bodies and walked back into the manor lost in thought.

Shucking off her armor as she moved towards the room Bastila and Harry were in she soon cracked the door open to see her girlfriend holding Harry tight as they both slept on the couch. Smiling she entered the room and sat beside the slumbering duo as she stared down at the pale length of wood in her hands soon coming to a decision.

"I...I need to go back to Godric's Hollow..."

"What's Godric's Hollow?" A sleepy Bastila asked quickly followed with, "Also what exactly happened?"

Revan sighed, "Hedge witches attacked us, Harry's...people I suppose you could call them. Just, you know, the dark idiots of their society. I let one live and tore his mind apart to get some answers and... Bastila I'm confused and concerned."

Shifting Harry slightly Bastila wrapped an arm around Revan pulling her close while letting the older woman rest her head on her shoulder, "About?"

"I...I physically look identical to Harry's birth mother, like down to the last detail. I feel like an enraged rancor when I think about him being in danger, his _aunt_ and the scum I just killed both called me Lily, his mother's name, and I don't feel a need to correct that. I'm...confused. Godric's Hollow...that's were his parents were murdered, where Harry was born, and I think...I think I'll find answers there..."

Bastila was silent for a time before she nodded, "Then we must plan for a day trip tomorrow."

Revan met her gaze evenly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, if it will give you the closure you need. Plus...It...might be good for Harry."

Revan cuddled up further into her side then let out a contented sigh, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Bastila snorted at that, "You thought I was cute so you didn't kill me with the rest of the Jedi sent to capture you?"

Revan let out a dark chuckle, "Ah, true romance at its best."

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and get some sleep."

Revan laughed, "Yes ma'am."

The very sleepy Harry just shook his head and cuddled back into Bastila's arms silently thinking that his moms were weird before slipping back to the land of Morpheus.

* * *

 **Death Eaters versus a Dark Lady of the Sith. Honestly how much more one sided could a fight possibly get? Also I hadn't planned on it going that route initially but Revan and Bastila are adorable together.**


	6. What Was Lost Part Two

**Insomnia wasn't involved with this update, so Lily was involved, enjoy! If you feel up to it leave a review! Peace!**

* * *

Revan disliked trains almost as much as she disliked Tuesdays, neither ever presented anything worthwhile and took too damn long to deliver what was promised.

Yes, she was well aware this was an idiotic thought and refused to take it back, it was after all her prerogative as Empress of the Galaxy.

Muttering this only elicited giggling from her girlfriend and their son.

Truly, her life was suffering.

Still, arriving at the station was only half the fun, they had to soon rent a car to drive out to the small hamlet that was the focus of their intent, and she once again wondered why she did not take her bloody _starship_ to the location to expedite the matter as it were.

The truth of that was simple and utterly annoying.

What she learned from Lucius Malfoy's memories was this; they were all being watched.

The none magical governments were keeping an eye on things and now that she was aware of this she had to be careful, despite the fact her ship had a stealth field and all the bells and whistles included with it.

Better to be safe than sorry and all that.

So this now rather careful mindset in turn meant she had to keep things as low to the ground as possible as it were, even though it was inconvenient as fuck.

Regardless, she had other things to consider at the moment.

The town they soon found themselves in was, quaint and quiet, finding a parking space was easy enough as well, and soon Harry had his parents swinging him lightly between them, both women grinning brightly as they entered the town square.

That was when reality hit them.

The central square had a memorial to the veterans of the Blitz, all of their names carved in an obsidian obelisk thrusting forward into the night. Yet it faded away as they approached a moment later, soon displaying something far different.

"Really?" Revan spat out staring at the vapidly smiling statues of a man and woman as they held a blindly giggly child between them.

"I...I...I just don't..." Bastila reached over and grasped her shoulder while pulling Revan close to her, all while Harry stared up at her in concern.

She tried to smile down at him, but it felt fake even to her, grimacing she turned away from the statue and made her way towards her intended destination.

Her home, her bridal gift from James' parents, half of the second floor blown off and the front gate covered in graffiti. There were messages from all ends of the spectrum left for her family, 'Good riddance you cunt;, 'Thank you Harry,' 'Burn in Hell you blood traitor,' 'I hope you're being raped in the after life you mudblood,' and various other configurations of said statements. Why, exactly, had anyone even ever fought for this nation? Revan did not have a tangible answer to that question currently.

And why was she crying?

Despite all the hate messages and half hearted thanks left on the stacked stone wall Revan pushed the gate open, ignoring the Ministry declaration of this being a National Landmark in the process. Later she would reflect that the pertinent parties involved with stealing her home would find her disregard for their authority offensive and in turn her reaction would be finding amusement in it, but that was a thought for a later time.

Completely forgetting about Bastila and Harry, Revan pushed the front door open and entered a room filled with debris and dust, glancing about she suddenly felt a searing pain rush through her head and quickly slapped the heels of her hands into her eyes.

There was a jolt energy, then a moment later she felt warmer, happier, and dropped her hands to see the room warmly lite, there was a television playing the local news and hearing giggling to her left she turned to see two men playing with a small child. They both had devil may care grins as they guided the child along on a trainer broom, the wavy haired silver eyed man barking out laughter as his wilder haired hazel eyed companion turned to stare at the door while his smile shifted to a smirk. "Lils I can explain, I swear."

There was a huff next to Revan as a younger clone of herself stepped away from the door while resting her fist on her hip. "Oh, really?" Her doppelganger asked, then the silver eyed man laughed again while shaking his head.

"Nope! We just wanted to see how fast Harry was compared to the cat!"

"Padfoot!" James spat out as his companion simply shrugged in return.

"Yer wife mate, I don't have to lie to her, plus it's Lils, she'd have figured it out regardless. She's always been smarter than us."

Suddenly the vision faded, and Revan fell to her knees gasping.

"What...what the fuck...was...what..." Grasping about Revan caught the arm of the couch her parents had given her as part of her wedding gift and pulled herself to her feet, completely ignoring her son and girlfriend's frantic calls she stumbled into the kitchen to see a pale scarred man with calming amber eyes sipping tea while leaning against the counter.

"I don't like it Lils, I don't like it at all, he is being far too insistent on this. Why not myself, Sirius, Marlene, or Alice? I love Peter like a brother but I'll be the first to admit he's a coward, him, as your secret keeper? Really?"

Suddenly her clone appeared again shaking her head slowly, "I know Remus, I know. Hell I suggested making a random muggle our secret keeper and obliviating him of it but that was nixed as well."

Remus let out an approving growl, "Brutal, but effective. Seriously Lils Prongs was never a follower, why is he dancing to the Headmaster's tune now? I owe the man everything yes but you two?"

Lily turned away from her friend while whispering, "I don't think we've been given the choice Mooney..." The scarred man dropped his cup and as it shattered on the floor he rushed forward and stepped to the redheads side, "Christ Almighty Lily you aren't suggesting-"

"Why are James and I still in Britain if a madman is gunning for our son Remus?"

The scarred man remained silent for a moment before muttering, "That son of a bitch."

She nodded slowly in return, "My thoughts exactly."

Revan fell to her knees and dry heaved. She couldn't ignore Harry as he was wrapping his arms around her sobbing, and she felt Bastila pushing her force essence into her own to try and center her, but it was like she was on autopilot at this point.

She stood, and kissed Harry's brow while muttering, "Mummy is ok sweetheart, she's just working some things out," and with that she stumbled back into the sitting room.

She stared at the bookshelf for a time before shaking her head, and soon tilted the stag statues antlers forward while hearing a smug echo of her own voice, _"That's the thing about James Alice, he never looks for the obvious_."

With that, the shelf swung out, and Revan blinked in confusion as she stepped into the workshop of a madwoman. There were alchemical arrays, bubbling potions, half assembled machines, and notes pinned to every open surface. There were half imagined inventions laying across the floor, partially engraved crystals sitting in tin cups, and hundreds of scrolls jammed into crammed pigeon holes along the walls.

Quite frankly, Darth Revan felt like she had finally found home.

Then a moment later she was hit with another vision, her clone was writing at her desk in her secret lab when the door slid open and Sirius stepped inside looking highly uncomfortable as he pulled the door closed. "Err...Prongs is on patrol with Frank tonight so...I was able to sneak away to give you this," with that he slipped his hand into his jacket to pull out a slim leather bound volume that had Lily's eyebrows raise in surprise

"Zarqothioan's Theories on Space and Time in Direct Correlation To Sacrificial Magic? Holy hell Padfoot I thought all of these were destroyed!" The animagus in question grimaced as he replied.

"So did the Templars as it turns out, thankfully my dear sweet mother cares very little about the sanctity of human life... Look Lils... I've read the book, I know what you're going to try and do, but do you think it's honestly worth it?"

At that she met his gaze evenly as her emerald eyes burned unnaturally, "Harry is your sworn Godson. You literally, in both magic and blood made yourself his second father. Are you going to stand there and tell me you would not do everything in your power to protect our son? No matter what it cost?"

Sirius threw his hands up in the air as he stepped away from Lily doing his best to resist the urge to strangle her. "That isn't what I'm saying at all! Harry is everything to me and you bloody well know that!" Lily shrunk back a bit nodding slowly as Sirius ran a hand through his hair trying to focus his thoughts before continuing on.

"The rituals in that book? Lils, they warp space, time, magic, and mind, they could literally destroy your soul, or send it...anywhere, in payment for what you wish to accomplish."

Lily stood there for a time, then turned back to Sirius smiling lightly, "For our son? There is no cost too high that I would be willing to pay."

Revan was gasping now, stumbling out of the hidden lab she looked back into the sitting room and soon gasped in horror.

James was playing with Harry, playing peek-a-boo while the fifteen month old child giggled along when the adults felt a shudder pulse through the wards.

"He's here! Lily take Harry and run!"

Revan stumbled forward and fell to her knees as she reached out towards James, "JIMMY DON'T!" As Lily grabbed Harry and ran up the stairs James turned to meet Revan's gaze evenly.

"I have to Lils, I'm sorry."

 ** _"NO!"_**

Darth Revan's cry shattered the windows and sent Harry and Bastila a step back, a moment later a monster blew apart the front door and sneered at the Potter scion.

"So, we finally meet on ev-"

James fired an overcharged hellfire thrower curse at the monologuing man and as he dissipated the fire with an annoyed wave of his wand James could only grin at him mockingly.

"Shut the fuck up and fight like a man you daft cunt."

And so they did.

It was a rather epic duel, eventually though, the Dark Lord disarmed James and knocked him to the ground, Revan seethed, screamed, and wailed, casting force lightning and swinging her lightsabers impotently at the monster before her when James grinned up at his soon to be killer and simply stated one word.

"Surprise."

With that instead of facing down at a disarmed man he was now facing up at at pissed off stag,.

 **"GET HIM JIMMY!"**

Revan had no idea why she screamed that, but as the massive buck gored the Dark Lord on his antlers and slammed his body into the wall she couldn't help but feel pride as he threw the monster in the guise of a man to the ground.

Then the monster pointed his wand at James and violet fire engulfed him.

James shifted back to human form screaming, he pulled a dagger from his belt and while his flesh boiled away from his bones he slammed it firmly into Voldemort's chest, and then the Lord Potter, died.

It wasn't Revan who filled the room with an enraged wail then, she only had to take a look back to see Harry's eyes burning with acidic yellow light, to sense his fury burning through the force, and all she could do was grip his shoulder and whisper to him.

"Don't let it consume you, let it fuel you, let it make you stronger, but never let it control you son..."

"I...I...I..."

"He fought well son, remember that. Your father died on his feet, blade in hand, protecting his family. He fought well."

Harry's eyes faded back to their natural green, then he sniffled and rubbed his face on his sleeve to wipe away the tears before muttering, "He fought well..."

Neither Bastila or Revan wanted to go upstairs after that, nor did they want to drag their son along, but they knew they had to finish this.

When they entered the nursery it was an overlapped image, a dusty, drafty broken and shattered room, while also being a homey, warm, happy little nook full of stuffed toys and books.

It made Revan want to throw up, she shouldn't be here, no one should be here no-

Her clone rushed past her and placed little Harry in the crib, she pointed her wand at his forehead muttering a numbing charm, then pulled out a dagger. Much to Bastila's shock she carved a jagged cut on her son's forehead, then slit her own palm with the still bloodied blade.

Letting the blood mingle she then pulled up the rug underneath Harry's bed and slammed her bloody hand onto the rune carved into the floor while she began chanting.

"Blood for blood, life for life, soul for soul. I do freely bargain my eternity for an open exchange, a deal made, in good faith, and a deal, if reneged upon, punished by the will of the Gods."

With that the rune glowed bright yellow as did the rune upon Harry's head, then she dropped the rug and backed up to Harry's crib, and Lily smirked as Voldemort blew the door open.

"Move woman, I am not here for you."

Revan and Bastila sneered at the very thought of stepping aside to let a madman murder a child, Lily though played the part of a distressed damsel.

"Don't take Harry! Take me instead!" she all but begged, Voldemort sneered while pointing his wand at her.

"Crucio," Lily screamed in agony but didn't move, eventually he released the curse and her wild gaze met his own once again.

"Kill me, but spare my son," Voldemort sneered at her again and once more cast the cruciatus on her.

"Don't tell me what to do you idiotic woman, what Severus ever saw in you is beyond me. Now for the last time, step aside!"

"Kill me, and spare my son," she spat out once again, Voldemort rolled his eyes at this finally growing bored.

"Avada Kedavra," with that Lily Potter's body fell to the floor, with a grim smile upon her lips.

Revan, Bastila, and Harry watched on in morbid fascination as Voldemort aimed his wand at the baby Harry and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

As the spell left his wand Revan's own voice echoed throughout the room, "You lose asshole."

The spell rebounded, and Voldemort's soul was torn from his body as a smug voice blithely stated, _"You made a deal with the old gods, one you violated seconds later, take Evans life, and spare her child in turn. Was it really that hard of a bargain to follow? Oh well, too bad, so sad, see you in hell."_

And with that, Lily Potter nee Evans soul was cast through time and space, the catalyst for her sons protection spent and burnt, to be reborn, in a different age as Aleine Starwind.

Who would eventually arise as Darth Revan.

After a time all after images of the visions faded away, Harry and Bastila were staring at Revan in shock, awe, and a slight bit of fear. The woman herself was staring at her hands in contemplation before her brows quirked up in annoyance.

"Where the fuck is my dog and why the hell wasn't he raising Harry?"


	7. Getting the Band Back Together

**_INSOMNIA! Lily helped edit this one and decided that Revan was not even going to bother doing things the polite way, a member of her pack was suffering and she was going to get him back without asking nicely. After all, why should a Dark Lady answer to anyone below her station? Enjoy, please review if you enjoyed it!_**

* * *

The woman that had at one time been known as Lily Potter, and now as Darth Revan, was not even remotely pleased at the moment.

Really though, who could blame her after the revelations that she had just been exposed to?

She had been manipulated.

 _She_ had been _used_.

Her _husband_ had been _used._

Her _son_ had been _used_.

Her _family_ had been _used,_ and then _discarded_.

Revan could not help sighing at that final thought, "Jimmy... Don't...don't worry. I'll look after Harry...I...he'll be better than us in every way, I promise."

She nearly lost control of her emotions when she felt a phantom hand swipe her crimson lockes to the side as a whisper blew past her ear.

 _"I know it Lils..."_

Lily Potter stared at her hands for a few moments longer before nodding to herself.

She had imagined that, she had to have, and the tears that followed...well...

This house was dusty after all.

Still...She had things to do now and was obligated to handle them the polite way first, then, she would do it _her_ way when being polite inevitably failed to get her any results.

"Bastila, could you please take Harry home? I'm about to go do something incredibly stupid."

Bastila took a step forward as she quickly shot out, "Revan wait we can j-"

Then the woman before her vanished with a *POP* and she was left standing there with a worried child and her own insecurities.

"Of course...just... _teleport_ away, that...that makes things less crazy...really."

* * *

The Dark Lady appeared before a home that had at one time been tastefully modest yet now looked more of a hovel than anything else, reigning in a disgruntled growl borne from confused annoyance more then anything else she clenched her jaw and nodded to herself in determination.

"Don't get angry, it fits. It explains why he didn't check on Harry, calm yourself girl this is Remus we're talking about here he would never abandon his nephew willingly."

Nimbly stepping about the cobblestone path and its broken upturned tiles she reached the front door and knocked on it.

Impatiently swaying back and forth Revan frowned when she took in the sight of the now fallow gardens which only raised more concerns about her old friend's mental state when the door swung open, and she was met with the visage of a pale scar faced man.

"Remus! Mate you have no-"

"STUPEFY!"

The scarlet light hit her directly in the face and Revan couldn't help internally rolling her eyes at her own idiocy.

This was _Remus_ after all, cold logic of course made him think she was an impostor.

How...irritating.

When she came to a short time later she found that she was bound to a chair in a barely light room, Revan tried to move her arms but there was no give, eventually she snorted towards the shadows before speaking up.

"Kinky Moony, glad you didn't do any permanent damage to the goods, though when I find my mutt I'm sure he's gonna have words with you."

A moment later her friend appeared before her with of all things a pistol in hand and jammed it to her forehead.

Well...that was _not_ expected.

Also, it was very annoying.

Lily disliked being annoyed.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Yeah ok, he had a right to be confused and angry, though the fact he had that right did not do anything to cool the Dark Lady's now raising temper.

"O...K... No pre-gaming then it would seem," Revan seethed out as her eyes took on a sickly yellow glow.

With a thought the pistol was crushed into a contorted ball of metal, Remus barely getting his fingers free from the guard in the process, all while the ropes securing her blew apart in a spray of hemp and magic.

Standing up while cracking her head to the side she grinned wickedly as her saber flew across the room from her pile of personal affects and landed in her hand, which she quickly ignited and with one swift motion its crimson blade rested close enough to Remus' neck that he could feel its heat.

"It's time to clarify a few things I believe..."

Remus didn't back down despite the threat to his mortal coil, this of course impressed the Dark Lady though she did not comment on it.

"How about the fact that you're wearing the face of my dead best friend you fucking bitch!?"

Revan was actually touched by that.

Extinguishing her blade she ran a hand through her hair a moment before letting out an amused chuckle, "Your mother's name was Eleanor, your father's Patrick. You often times thought that Greyback targeted you to carry the curse because of your rather ironic name instead of your father's political viewpoints. You fell in love with me our third year but never acted on it because of your loyalty to James and your own insecurities. When Sirius gained interest in me our sixth year you threatened to lock him into his animagus form and have him castrated. On my wedding night you kissed me and told me that you loved me and would never act on it, no matter what the wolf wanted."

Remus' arm fell to his side as he took a step back, wand falling from his hand as he backed into a table, Lily could only sigh at that before continuing on.

"When Harry was born I wanted to make you his Godfather rather than Sirius, you were by a large margin more responsible after all, but the backwards, cousin fucking, bigoted society we were forced to be part of wouldn't allow it. You accepted the fact that I trusted my son with you despite all that, and swore to me that he was pack.

"Just. Like. Me."

Lily glared down at Remus, who had now fallen to his knees, tears running down his cheeks.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened. Moony."

He was shaking horribly before he finally met her gaze, "Lily...Lily I don't _know!"_

Placing her hand to the side of his head she let out a tired sigh as she channeled the Force into her palm before responding.

"I thought as much... I'm sorry old friend, this is going to hurt. _**Finite Incantatem!**_ "

* * *

Remus awoke with the worst hangover he had ever experienced, and considering his friends and their past experiences...that was saying something. Groaning he sat up and looked about his home when his eyes fell upon a Goddess.

Wine red hair, smoldering, _glowing_ emerald eyes, porcelain skin, all tied together with a lopsided grin and glistening white teeth.

The image was of course ruined the moment his best friend opened her mouth.

"Wotcher Moony, ya look like shite by the way but at least you finally seem to be half put together."

Goddamnit Lily, really?

He returned her smirking stare with an annoyed glare as he shakily took to his feet, "You try recovering from being mind raped for six years, see how you feel."

Rather then taking offense she nodded slowly as her fingers ran along the length of the weapon she had threatened him with earlier.

"Ah, so you're aware of it, that's good. I'm fairly certain that it was most likely Dumbledore who put all these actions into motion to fulfill that drunks prophecy, and while I am..."

Remus met her gaze a moment while lamely stating, "Angry?"

Her response was a vicious grin that would unsettle the devil himself.

"Try _ABSOLUTELY FUCKING LIVID_ Moony _._ Regardless, I know you had no part in it. You wouldn't be living destitute otherwise since I know perfectly well you could live in the muggle world happily if you so chose to."

Remus snorted at that, "You aren't wrong, I was compelled to basically tread water until I was needed. I am...actually pissed off. Huh...I don't think I've ever been this angry before. This is...new..."

Revan snorted at that, "Welcome to the club, I'll get you a T-shirt later. Now, I know he is an absolutely irresponsible git but where the fuck is Sirius and why the hell wasn't he raising my son? It was specifically stated in our wills for fucks sake."

Remus paused at that, his eyes flashing amber a moment before he let out a low growl while responding, "Your wills were sealed on Dumbledore's orders. While Sirius... Sirius is in Azkaban, they threw him into Azkaban for betraying you and your family and for also killing Peter and a group of muggles."

That...did _not_ make any sort of sense.

"What. The. Fuck."

Not her most collected response for sure, but Remus's followup set her blood boiling.

"Oh it made complete sense to everyone, obviously. Because the Great Albus Dumbledore told everyone that Sirius Black had been the Potters secret keeper, and obviously Sirius had decided to tie off loose ends for his Master by killing off all of James and Lily's friends after his defeat at the hands of a fifteen month old child."

Revan stood there for a time, the ground shaking beneath her feet as Remus just gave her a placid look before she finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Dumbledore was the one who cast the Fidelus charm..."

Remus nodded slowly at that, "Yup."

"He knew that Sirius was innocent."

Another nod, "Indeed."

"Why didn't this come up in his trial?"

Remus let out a disgusted snort at that, "What trial? He was thrown into Azkaban on Crouch's order without even being charged and when I confronted him about it... I ended up like how you found me."

The Dark Lady of the Sith was quiet for a few minutes before she nodded to herself, "Up for a jail break Moony?"

He grinned viciously while taking a step forward and extending his hand towards her, "I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to No Good."

She extended her own hand while grinning in return as their fingers laced together, "Mischief Managed."

Releasing her hand Remus stared down at the floor a few moments before raising his head and meeting her gaze evenly, "When we get our dog back, you're going to explain how the hell you're alive. Despite everything I was at your funeral and I saw your body put into the ground. I _need_ answers."

Lily sighed as she made her way to the front door, "After we get the mutt, I'll tell you everything."

He nodded as he followed her, "What about Harry?"

She shrugged, "With my girlfriend, speaking of which I need to pick up my spaceship and assassin droid."

Remus froze and could only blink a moment before he muttered out, "What?!"

* * *

On an island in the North Sea all was normal.

The soul devouring demons that kept the prisoners of the island in check swarmed around the ancient fortress, sucking all hope and joy from those condemned to rot in its halls until their deaths leaving a miasma of despair to permeate the very air.

It was on this isle that the light corvette Defiant hovered above before it fired a missile directly into the front gates.

As stone shards, wood splinters, and burning debris flew about the area an armor clad woman fell from the hovering ship, followed by a rust red droid and an irritated werewolf.

As the guards of the besieged fortress rushed out the front gate, Darth Revan couldn't help chuckling as she ignited her lightsabers.

"Trick or Treat."

Chaos followed soon after.


	8. It Is Not All Fun and Games

**Revan's reaction to Sirius' state of health is one of the reasons I think Jedi are so intent on distancing themselves from emotion. After all, if you have the power to hurt those that hurt the ones you love, what is to stop you from acting on it other then your own self control?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Revan felt a trill of excitement run up her spine as her feet hit the sandy soil beneath her while the Defiant spun away and began auto-firing on the Dementors swarming around the fortress before her.

With Remus and HK at her sides she ignited her sabers and grinned wickedly as the harried defenders of the fortress swarmed out to face off against her invading party from the still smoldering destroyed entryway

It was embarrassing beyond words that Revan was so turned on right now and she did not even know how to express it coherently, _this_ was after all what she lived for. The joyful bliss of conflict, the moment where blade met blade and only one walked away, the utter chaos and cacophony of battle burning around her as she waged her war of conquest against those that denied her what was rightfully hers.

Lily Potter was the Dark Lady of the Sith after all.

She saw what was _hers_ , and she took it. If you stood in her way, oh well.

"Trick or Treat."

She cackled as she jumped forward with the Force assisting her and landed in the middle of the first group of guards, and with a spin of her finger she summoned all their wands and banished them to the shore while grinning beneath her mask.

"Try again later kiddies, mummy's got things to do," and with a thought the group of twelve felt a presence enter their minds and they all silently lay down on the ground and fell asleep.

Then her assassin droid had to speak up, "Exasperated Exclamation: Master if you make them all become none combatants what is my purpose here? I exist to eliminate meatbags and little else after all."

She rolled her eyes at that, "HK leave the guards alone they're just poor schmucks who got assigned a shit detail. The Dementors and prisoners aside from our target are free game so really, go nuts when we run into them."

The assassin droid perked up at that, "Ecstatic Exclamation: Truly Master I get to kill all of the meatbag prisoners here?!"

Before she could respond an Auror stumbled before them with her hands up in the air, Revan stared the dark eyed woman down for a few moments before speaking to her.

"Well well, someone wants to parley and has the gall to approach me to commit to it? Colour me curious."

The woman shuddered under the hooded gaze of the masked Dark Lady before speaking up in return, "Do what you must but please leave the prisoners on the second and third floors alone my Lady."

That brought a pause to her party, and it was Remus, with his hood drawn over his head to mask his appearance who spoke in return, "Why is that miss...?

The woman lowered her hands and let out a tired sigh, "Jones, Auror Hestia Jones. The prisoners on the second and third floor should not even _be_ in Azkaban. They had committed misdemeanor offenses at _best_ but most of them were just annoying to the current administration and were sent here to keep them out of sight and out of mind."

Revan seethed at that, "You're saying aside from the random petty thief most of these people are political prisoners?"

Hestia sighed and dropped her eyes to the ground while nodding, "Yes, that is about the right of it my Lady..."

"Fucking. Bastards." Revan seethed out.

Hestia let out a dark chuckle at that, "You are not wrong in your assessment my Lady."

Revan stood there a moment before nodding, "I am going to knock you out Auror Jones, and I will spare everyone from the third floor down, what of the fourth floor up?"

The dark eyed woman grimaced as she replied, "Rapists, pedophiles, murderers, and everything in between the cracks on that subject. If I were to offer a suggestion on how to deal with them? Go for the throat my Lady."

Revan nodded and waved a hand over the Auror's face causing the dusky skinned woman to pass out and land into her arms, gently placing her on the ground Revan turned to face her marvelously malevolent murder machine and he thankfully got the clue as he nodded in turn.

The fourth floor was when he got to have his fun.

* * *

As the first swarm of Dementors approached the raiding party on the stairs leading up to the fourth floor HK-47 greeted them with his fully automatic blaster rifle, causing the demons to explode in wailing clouds of ragged dusty cloth and swirling white orbs that faded into the sky.

Revan wasn't idle in the extermination either, sending bolts of lightning and her sabers flying to cut the monstrous demons down while they marched further into the cursed fortress.

Remus couldn't help commenting on the subject as his wolf patronus forced another Dementor into Lily's path as she cut it down without a backwards glance.

"You know I was always told that Dementors could not be killed, I suppose that was another lie from up on high, hmm?"

Revan shrugged at that, "Magicals used magic to try and destroy a magical construct housing a demon, they got what the should have expected, nothing."

Then the droid began laughing darkly, "Amused Assertion: Apparently no one ever tried blasting them with a super charged envelope of energized destructive gas before. It has recently been made evident that it is quite effective in taking out the false meatbags."

Lily snorted at that, "Quite true, although magicals are hell bent on ignoring the obvious really. Whenever an educated Pure Blood, Half Blood, or irritated Muggle-Born tries to modernize things they are sidelined, vilified, or 'disappear'. Their silly little light side spells don't effect effigies of evil so obviously they can't be destroyed, just like the fact ducks are lighter than water and the moon is made of cheese."

The party paused at this and while HK shot his Master a questioning look Remus pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head slowly.

"You are never going to let up on that one are you Blood Blossom?"

Huh, she hadn't been called that since Dumbledore mind fucked her into becoming a pacifist, it felt...good to re-embrace what she truly was.

"Of course I'm not going to let it go Moony, cheese? Really? It's fucking ridiculous!"

Remus reached towards Lily's hip and pulled her heavy Mandalorion blaster from her holster and spun it on his finger once before snapping off three shots taking out an equal number of Dementors as he let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh I didn't say you were wrong Lils, just that I had heard the argument enough times to know all the ins and outs of it. Also, I want one of these things, it's bloody brilliant."

Revan waved him off as she clipped her sabers to her hips and undid the holsters belt handing it over to her enthused werewolf friend, "Keep it Moony, I owe you a new pistol regardless. I'll show you how to maintain it later."

Grinning he put the belt into place as they entered the fifth floor and ignored the homicidal assassin droids cackling as he began spearing the cells occupants with blaster bolts.

While the screams of the dying echoed behind the pair as they made their way towards the next floor Remus looked over the pistol in curiosity, "How many shots does this thing have anyway?"

Revan shrugged lightly, "Between thirty five and forty before you have to change out the power pack, about two hundred for the gas cylinder. Gotta warn you though that is way nastier then most sidearms, I carry those around because they can literally blast through a battleships hull plating."

Remus smirked at that as he slipped it into its holster, "Well, go big or go home."

Lily cackled at that while nodding, "You're goddess damned right."

Twenty minutes later most, if not all the Dementors and prisoners above the third floor of Azkaban were dead when they reached the top floor.

The moment Remus and Lily stopped and looked about the room they were immediately drawn to a specific cell and they both began feeling their eyes tear up as they saw the emaciated dog breathing laboriously within.'

"Oh Padfoot," Remus whispered out trying to hold in his horror at the sight of his tortured friend.

"Moony, move," Revan seethed out, arcs of lightning jumping between her fingers as the the werewolf did the smart thing and rushed off to the side as the infuriated Dark Lady raised her hands and tore the bars straight off the wall and threw them into one of the neighboring cells rather ironically killing Bellatrix LeStrange in the process.

This annoyed HK immensely and he immediately picked up the speed on his executions so no more of his kills would be stolen by his enraged Master.

Taking a knee next the glassy eyed grim both Revan and Remus ran their gloved hands through his filthy mane, trying to keep their calm.

They were both failing horribly.

"Moony..."

He turned to Revan who was practically vibrating with fury at the moment while quietly asking, "Yes Lils?"

Standing while clenching her fingers over and over she turned back towards the way they came while she eventually seethed out, "I need you to carry Padfoot out of here. HK, you are under orders to follow us back to the Defiant after eliminating all prisoners on this floor and you are also ordered to not obey any commands I give you in relation to Azkaban or the Ministry of Magic until I have spent at least three hours with Bastila."

Marching forward she ignored both Remus and HK as she stomped down the stairs, stepping over stunned Aurors and the ragged remains of Dementors, eventually they made their way back outside and as the Defiant landed Remus turned to Lily in worry. Actually he worried about a great many things, Lily's orders to her insane droid, the fact that Padfoot was _far_ too light and easy to carry, and that Lily seemed so emotionless at the moment.

Entering the ship Lily ordered HK to take them to LEO and guided Remus to the med lab where she managed to force Padfoot to revert to Sirius, and once seeing his emaciated and near corpse like visage Lily finally lost it and began sobbing incoherently. She had wrapped her arms around his filthy body and kept muttering apologies for roughly five minutes before she finally got herself together enough to begin scanning him.

Remus felt useless as he watched Lily do...science...things. Eventually she injected Sirius with several vials, and with the help of some mechanical armatures placed him in a tank of water that soon filled with a blue fluid.

As he watched his friend's frail body bob up and down in the tank Remus turned towards Lily while giving her a concerned look, "Why did you give your murder bot those orders Lils?"

Darth Revan stood their stoically for a time before tearing her helmet off and throwing it across the room, her tear stained face open for anyone to see as she ran her hands through her hair a few times before letting out a ragged sigh.

"Remus, I'll be back by tomorrow, but I need to be held by the woman I love right now or I am going to do something incredibly stupid."

"What?"

She grit her teeth as she walked away while shaking her head slowly, "The only people who have access to the Defiant's nuclear arsenal are myself, HK, and Bastila. I gave the orders to HK because I am of the mind to glass this entire fucking planet into the goddess damned stone age. Thankfully for the general populace, I know my limits and when I need restraints. I am leaving. Need girlfriend. Be back tomorrow."

With that she apparated away to the back garden of her home. Tearing her armor off she entered her house and stumbled into the sitting room to find Bastila watching the telly with Harry, sniffling she sat down next to her surprised girlfriend and simply muttered, "Hold me. Please."

Bastila did so as Harry clambered up to her other side and wrapped his small arms around her, and the Dark Lady basked in their Light, finding her desperately needed calm.

The Ministry of Magic had gotten lucky on that day, but while they had gained a reprieve they had not known they had needed, nothing would protect them from the storm upon the horizon.


	9. Blood Blossom

**Insomnia, and everything going on in the background that Revan could not possibly care less about because it is below her level of interest, enjoy!**

* * *

The director of Magical Law Enforcement, one Amelia Bones, was awoken from a sound sleep when over a half dozen of her aurors attempted to enter her floo and soon found themselves stunned and convulsing on her manor home's front porch due to the ancient wards surrounding said ancestral home. In fact the only reason she was even made aware of this was because her house elf Blinky had popped into her stateroom to ask Amelia what she wanted done with the trespassers.

Confused and annoyed Amelia had checked in on her still slumbering niece before going downstairs to figure out exactly what the hell was going on.

The 'What' was apparently a holdover order from Crouch's time as head of the department, one that dictated that any attack on a major Ministry controlled facility or department heads home required the immediate extradition of all department heads to a secured location while the situation was appropriately assessed.

Why Amelia had never been told about this contingency was something that was going to be brought directly to the Minister of Magic, but that was not important at the moment.

No, what was important was that her still somewhat incoherent officers were telling her that not only had Azkaban been raided, but that nearly every prisoner and Dementor had been slain in the aftermath.

"I am far too sober for this," she mused to herself as she worried the bridge of her nose while shaking her head.

That was the singular thought rolling through her mind as she surveyed the damage that the ancient fortress had taken the night before, her tired gaze taking in the still smoking remains of the front door and the shredded remains of Dementor cloaks.

"Who could of done this!? The public will want answers and if I don't have them I'll be eaten alive! This is your responsibility Amelia!"

Glancing towards Minister Fudge Amelia simply raised a brow at the portly man while drawling out, "Oh, is it? Who exactly cut most of the funding to my department to line their own pockets at the insistence of their _good friend_ who had, shall we say... _questionable_ allegiances during the war? A _good friend_ that has not been seen in the past few days may I add?"

Fudge sputtered a moment before his face turned red as he spat out a reply, "I don't know what you are implying Director."

Amelia snorted at that, "Mores the pity, regardless try and pin this on my department and I'll have no issues informing your wife of your multiple affairs. You can even sack me if you want, that will simply be leaving me to rest comfortably in my regency as the head of the House of Bones. So, shall we stop posturing for the time being and actually do our jobs?"

Fudge just stared at her in horror as he muttered, "You know about them?"

Huh...

Actually no, Amelia had not, she had only been bluffing, but when given an opportunity...

She smiled viciously at the little man while adjusting her monocle, "I know _everything_."

He whimpered, and Amelia had to resist the urge to laugh, maybe the hat had a point all those years ago, surely Slytherin would have made her great, though she firmly believed Hufflepuff made her better.

Still, politics came to her easily and when shit like this popped up...

Then there was the sound of evil announcing itself...

"Hem hem," with that Amelia turned around leaving a still stunned Fudge in her wake.

"Yup, done, not dealing with that toad off the clock," she muttered to herself.

When she was about to cross the anti-apparation line one of her Aurors waved her down, taking in the normally chipper woman's demeanor Amelia cocked a brow in question, eventually Hestia Jones took in a deep breath before speaking words Amelia never wanted to hear.

"Ma'am, we have a Dark Lady on our hands, and unlike 'You-Know-Who' she is actually competent... Also you may want to take a look Sirius Black's file... You may notice the lack of charges...trial...conviction, and...evidence... Look ok I'm really bad at this but she literally burned down most of this fortress and only took Black. Aside from Umbridge's political prisoners everyone else was taken down like rabid dogs and I just really want to make sure you don't get on her bad side, I only felt her level of power at the height of the war and I just...I just..."

That... That was a lot to take in, but Amelia was if nothing else a professional and extended a hand to rest on Hestia's shoulder, "Relax, please. You are an Auror, your are trained for this, so reflect, and explain."

Hestia took in a few breathes before meeting her boss's gaze evenly, "The Blood Blossom toured Azkaban ma'am."

A heart beat, then two, then a dozen more, "She's dead auror..."

Hestia giggled near manically as she shook her head slowly, "Apparently it didn't take, director..."'

Amelia stared at the floor a few moments before near silently whispering out, "Fuck..."

"It was filtered through her helmet, but that voice...I couldn't forget it, I couldn't forget the taste of her magic, it was always so warm and inviting, it drew you in...she's back, I don't know how, but I do know one thing for certain..."

Amelia steeled herself as she met her gaze evenly, "What is that, auror?"

Hestia smiled mirthlessly then turned and walked away as she shook her head, "She is not happy..."


	10. Chemical, and Emotional Crutches

**Sleep deprivation and simply the muse taking hold.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also Revan/Lily is moming out because she now realizes Harry _reall_ _y_ is her baby boy, expect Abridged Vegeta levels of rage for Trunks when anything that happens to Harry while Revan is forced to just watch.**

* * *

When Darth Revan finally stirred to consciousness she found herself holding Harry close with her arms tightly wrapped around him in a near panic, the boy in question was simply snoring gently in her ear, which did not annoy her in the slightest because she was holding her son and he was snoring in her ear.

 _ **HER. SON.**_

She was holding her son, the child she and James had created, he was alive, and in her arms despite everything that goat fucker and bastard had put into motion and now Sirius was...

The Dark Lady of the Sith **_grinned_** as she held her son closer while resisting the urge to cry and whispered in _his_ ear, "If you're washed and changed in the next ten minutes your pancakes are going to be _chocolate chip_ pancakes."

Harry's eye shot open and he jumped from her grasp in seconds while rushing for the washroom.

"Right-o mum!" he shouted as the door slammed behind him, The Dark Lady Lily Potter had to resist the urge to cry.

Bastila stood beside her a moment then shook her head, "I'm a terrible Jedi, I love that boy so much..."

Revan stood and wrapped her arms around her lover while kissing her neck, "I'm a worse Jedi, if anyone asks just blame me."

Bastila giggled and turned to kiss Revan who groaned into it a bit before the shorter woman broke the embrace.

"I blame you for near everything, the fact that you gladly take said blame with a grin on your face doesn't help matters."

Revan shrugged as she spun and rested her hand on Bastila's arse as they walked towards the kitchen, "What can I say? I'm an artist who is proud of her work."

As they entered the kitchen Bastila broke her embrace and took on a scolding tone as she poked the Dark Lady of the Sith in the chest, "All that being said I am not going to allow you to go down on me in the _kitchen,_ when our son is going to be eating in here in ten minutes."

Darth Revan, _pouted_ at that declaration, "Are you really going to deny yourself-"

"-YES! If it means you behave like an adult _yes_."

Revan stared at her a few moments before shooting her gaze to the side, "Will...will you wear that little green number tonight if I behave?"

Bastila crossed her arms, glared, then nodded, "Only if you behave."

The Dark Lady of the Sith, the most powerful mortal on the planet Earth, let out a whoop as she shot her fist in the air then kissed her girlfriend.

No one, Absolutely no one would believe any of these events had actually occurred if they had not personally met Bastila Shan, Aliene Starwind, and Harry Potter.

* * *

"So I think I made a new friend at school, and I think she's a Force sensitive." Harry stated while munching through his pancakes.

"Oh?" Bastila asked as she smacked Revan's trailing hand that was gracing her thigh with its presence. Not that she disliked the attention but seriously they had to set an example for Harry and Revan was just too damn _horny_ for her own good.

"Everyone hates her," Harry said in a matter of fact manner while tilting his head to the side, "She always answer's questions right and they make fun of her for that. I get it, I guess, no one wants to feel stupid but Granger is just..." He glanced up from his pancakes and shrugged as he turned his gaze to Bastila.

"Honestly she reminds me of you mom, I can just... _feel_ it."

Rather then taking offense Bastila motioned with her fork for Harry to continue and he did so with a shrug, "She despises being wrong, and it can be a bit...intimidating. Though intimidation from an eight year old girl doesn't really compare to an omnicidal assassin droid kept chained down by the simple fact that the death of _everything_ means he would have nothing else to kill anymore."

Not like the boys vocabulary for his age wasn't intimidating in on itself.

"Yes he is rather a mood breaker isn't he?"

HK-47 let out a cough while muttering, "Agitated Statement: I am standing right here."

Bastila just waved her hand gently while muttering, "I'm well aware, please feel free to piss off."

"Exhausted Exclamation: I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

The rust red droid glared at Bastila a moment before stalking off, Harry stared up at her with wide innocent eyes completely ignoring what had just happened as a grin spread across his face.

"Girls like pretty things right? I could make Hermione a bookmark for Valentine's day, she'd like that right?"

Bastila stared down at Harry a moment before Revan threw an arm around her shoulders, downed a half liter of vodka, then grinned down at their son.

"That's fucking adorable, we need to make babies, they'd be just as endearing as Harry and he could go all super overprotective big brother mode on them. It'll be great! Also I promise I'm not gonna throw up now, though you might want to move your feet."

Bastila took in a deep breath then seethed out, "Love?

"Yup?" Revan chirped out in response.

"You are acting like an upbeat alcoholic in front of our son."

Revan froze, and faster then she could follow the bottle of vodka went flying across the room to land gently on the counter.

She stood in place a few moments channeling the Force through her body purging the alcohol in her system before her head shot up and she muttered, "I'm sorry..."

Bastila shook her head slowly while whispering her reply, "It isn't your fault just...just be better then that. You are so much better than that..."

There was an incredibly uncomfortable silence when Harry eventually spoke up, "I...I want to invite **her** to dinner with us!" His shoulders fell a bit and he eventually took in a deep breath before continuing, " Hermione, that is. Neither of us have ever had friends before and I could be her first friend! And if she is a Force sensitive like I think... I...could have friend like me too."

Revan stared at her son a moment before muttering to Bastila, "Is it ok if want to start cooing over him right about now?"

"Not before me you won't," she replied with a hardened gaze, it would seem Harry was about to gain his most loyal/friend/ally a little early.

 _After_ his moms stopped crooning about how adorable he was, that is.

He was, thankfully enough, saved when Darth Revan received a message from the Defiant.

Sirius Black was awake, and coherent, as well as the notification that Remus Lupin was slightly annoyed with being left on a spaceship whose controls were written in a language he didn't understand with nothing to eat other than rations that tasted like cucumbers soaked in pork grease.

Revan glanced at the calendar and nodded in understanding.

It was a Tuesday, as expected.

* * *

 **Pairings are as of yet undecided for Harry, he is seven, Hermione is at this time only his friend. Also Revan isn't a lesbian so much as she is omnisexual, think Captain Jack Harkness if he decided to go Alexander the Great on the galaxy as a whole.**


	11. After Shocks

**Couldn't sleep, this happened, yada yada yada. Enjoy.**

* * *

There was darkness, then whiteness, then _noise_ , followed by silence.

Then Sirius opened his eyes and met the judging gaze of an Archangel.

"I can explain," he spat out quickly.

"Oh?" The angel in question asked.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot and went for vengeance rather than following through with my responsibilities."

The angel rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

Sirius took in a deep breath then sighed, "I'm sorry...really...I, I've never been stable and losing my brother and you just..."

"It broke you," she whispered lightly.

"Yeah...I...I wasn't right in the head."

The angel shot him a wry grin, "You were _never_ right in the head mutt, didn't stop me from allowing Jamie to make you our son's Dogfather though."

Sirius raised his hand and brushed it against the angels cheek, "Lily is that really you?"

She shuddered and let out a sob as she pulled his hand to her chest, "Yes Padfoot it's me."

"Lils...I..."

She interrupted him with a flat, "Held my cooling body while ruminating over all of your past failures leading to this point?"

"You were dead sis."

"I got better."

"Obviously."

Silence for a time, then the pair broke out laughing and hugged each other before there was a cough at his side, glancing over Sirius could only grin.

"Moony! I'd hug you mate but I'm a bit bedridden at the moment..."

"Padfoot..." Remus muttered lightly, then he abruptly stood, walked towards his friend's bed, leaned down, and kissed his brow.

Standing up straight his amber eyes met Sirius dark grey and he soon whispered, "I'm sorry brother."

Sirius grinned in return, "It's fine I-"

"It ISN'T fine Padfoot!" Remus shot out in a moment of rage. "You were Harry's legal guardian, I knew that, Alice knew that, Monica knew that! Alice is in a coma she'll likely never recover from, Monica, your _fiance_ was raped and murdered the day after you were incarcerated without trial and without question. NOTHING is fine Padfoot! _**NOTHING!**_ We were all used, and discarded by Dumbledore... You more than the rest of us... _"_

Sirius went wide eyed and even more pale skinned then he was beforehand at that, "Monica's dead?"

Revan spoke up while taking his hand, "Yes brother, she is..."

"She was pregnant..." Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he began shaking.

Remus grabbed Sirius free hand whispered out, "Oh dear lord..."

"We were going to have a little girl..."

"Sirius," Revan muttered.

"We were going to name her Dorea, after our...my...real mum..."

Then Sirius broke out sobbing and curled in on himself.

"Computer, put patient one in temporary stasis," the computer beeped once and Sirius was soon put away while Revan tried to process what she had just learned.

Lily and Remus stared at their friend's cell for a time when Reven finally let out a tired sigh, "Remus would you do me a favor and get drunk with me please?"

Remus stared back at Sirius' prone form through the window for a time before nodding.

"Of course."

* * *

"Babe what do I do?"

Bastila frowned, glanced over to Revan, and sighed.

"I don't think keeping him in stasis will help dear."

Revan was silent for a time, then spoke up, "Ok, imagine we went through a Veela mating ritual, I was pregnant with our twin daughters, and you were thrown into prison on a ridiculously unlikely charge. You came out ten years later and found out that I was raped to death, and our children died before ever seeing the world. How would you react?"

Bastila stared at her for half a minute, then the television exploded.

Brushing glass off her arm Lily nodded, "Yeah...my reaction as well. That's what Sirius is going through right now and I have no idea how to handle it..."

More silence.

"Do we know who did it?"

"No, all I've got is a list of Death Eaters who bought their way out of prison and their accomplices I tore from Malfoy's mind before it turned into something resembling grits an' gravy."

Bastila smirked at that, "Well...That _is_ a starting point isn't it?"

Lily blinked, lifted her head and met her girlfriends knowing gaze while raising a brow, "Bastila what are you thinking about?"

Bastila smirked in return, "Oh the same thing you're always thinking about dear, taking over the world. Shall we begin in earnest while getting a bit of vengeance in on the side?"

"Goddess I love you," Revan muttered as she stood and pulled the smaller woman into a tight embrace as their lips locked together. After a time she let her go and stared down at her love's brilliant brown eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"Shall we begin then?" Darth Revan asked.

Bastila smirked in response, "We shall," Bastila replied.

Earth would not now, nor ever know, exactly what hit it afterwards.

* * *

 **Wrote this in like...thirty minutes? Tired...I'm going to go take an excruciatingly hot bath and hope that helps.**

 **Regardless, hope you liked it.**


End file.
